Alice (WoLaS)
Physical Description A relatively large mutt who stands around 27 inches at the shoulder, Alice has a medium-length muzzle with a black nose, rather large ears that are folded over near the tips, and a fairly large and bushy tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a collection of large, -colored splotches on her body, as well as a bole facial mask and ears; her eyes are also in color. She wears nothing on her person, not even a collar. History Adopted by Murphey Appearances ''Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Abilities Being a dog, Alice's sense of smell and hearing are incredibly keen, and she can hear noises from much further away than Link can, as well as sniff out the faintest odors; this makes her good at tracking scents. She's armed with strong jaws with sharp teeth, and her bite is her primary weapon; she has the physical strength and agility to back it up, as well. Alice has an almost unnatural level of perception, able to detect hostile presences long before Link is able to, and seems able to detect unfriendly motivations in people with uncanny precision, as well; this allows her to warn her allies of danger even before they might be aware of it themselves. Alice has the ability to communicate with other animals, although she can't communicate with any of Hyrule's sapient races (I.E Hylians, Gorons, Blins, etc.) Friends and Foes Friends *'Link' - Even when the both of them were very young, Alice considered herself to be Link's guardian, and that mindset hasn't faltered since. *'Murphey' - Murphey adopted Alice when she was a puppy, so naturally she's very attached to him. *'Fane Lightfoot' - Alice considered Fane to be an annoyance at first, but once Link started to befriend him, she did as well, having not sensed any malice in the Miniblin. Allies *'Link' - Even when the both of them were very young, Alice considered herself to be Link's guardian, and that mindset hasn't faltered since. *'Murphey' - Murphey adopted Alice when she was a puppy, so naturally she's very attached to him. *'Fane Lightfoot' - Alice considered Fane to be an annoyance at first, but once Link started to befriend him, she did as well, having not sensed any malice in the Miniblin. Rivals *'Fane Lightfoot''' - Alice considered Fane to be an annoyance at first, but once Link started to befriend him, she did as well, having not sensed any malice in the Miniblin. Enemies Family Personality Alice is the goodest girl, and is often described as 'not having a single mean bone in her body'; she's an incredibly affectionate and outgoing dog, and loves to play. While generally reserved around strangers, she does not act aloof around them, and is generally easy to approach. However, she's fiercely protective of those she considers friends, especially Link, and will not hesitate to attack anyone who harms those she cares about. Unlike a good deal of other dogs, Alice does not harass other animals such as cats or squirrels, but may still bark at them out of excitement; since she can directly speak to them, however, said barks are more or less her just going 'Hey!'. Positive Traits *Friendly *Loyal Neutral Traits *Stubborn Negative Traits *She's too good of a girl for negative traits **Okay, 'overprotective' can count as a negative trait Quotes Notes/Trivia Gallery Category:Dogs Category:Dog Characters Category:Females Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Canines Category:Caniformes